A New Way of Arguing
by Darling Pretty
Summary: Alex and Addison invent with a new way of arguing. Addison/Alex oneshot.


**a/n: This is one of those things when I know I'm supposed to be writing something else, but get a quick idea that just HAS to be written or it will explode.**

**This is probably late season three... I'm not so sure what happened before this scene, but my guess would be Alex might have just gotten the hospital another lawsuit. Well, whatever it is, Addison's pissed.**

**disclaimer: If only, if only Addie/Alex fans sigh, Juli owned Grey's, and would keep our eyes dry...**

* * *

"Dr. Montgomery—" Alex says, trailing behind her.

"Karev, what the_ hell_ were you thinking?" Addison fumes. They reach her office, which she promptly enters. He follows her, catching the door as she slams it. Then he slams it himself. "Not only didn't you make a total ass of yourself, you endangered the reputation of this hospital!" Addison rants.

"Dr. Montgomery," he tries again, a little louder this time.

"And, on top of that, you put your own career at risk, and _my _reputation! I don't give a damn about what you want to do with your own career, but the second you decide to mess with my hard-earned reputation, that's crossing the line! Because I will not have some smartass, cocky intern ruining all the work that I've put into getting where I am. The next time you want to pull a stunt like that, don't."

"Dr. Montgomery," he repeats.

"What?!" she yells. "You know what, no, I don't care. Get out." He doesn't move. "Get the hell out of my sight, Karev!" She points at the door. "I don't want to hear it! You're officially off my service. Have fun suturing in the pit until your fingers fall off." She looks like those aren't the only appendages she wishes would fall off.

"Addison!" he finally yells over her.

"Get out!" she yells back.

Before she has a chance to react, he's crashing his lips down on hers. She responds instantly and they duel for control. Finally, the need for oxygen overpowers the need for control. "You can be a real bitch," he informs her when they separate.

She rewards him with a glare that would make the devil cower. "Speak to me like that again, and I'll make sure you're nothing more than Sloan's glorified errand boy for the rest of your internship," she informs him.

"It's true," he scowls.

She refuses to resort to name-calling. "Get out."

He advances until he's got her pressed up against a wall. It's not a very big room, it doesn't take much. She curses herself for not standing her ground. He places a hand on either side of her shoulder. She watches him warily. "You sure you want me to do that?"

At least she comes up with a response. She drags her eyes over him disdainfully, and smirks. "I am. Because you're the help, and I _don't _sleep with the help."

She can tell that her response has the desired effect. He scowls and pushes off the wall. She smirks. Then all of a sudden he whirls around and is kissing her again. And then somehow her bra ends up unhooked, her skirt is hiked up to perilous heights, and she's panting. "You sure about that?" he smirks.

"You're an ass," she replies. And there's the name-calling.

"You're a bitch."

"Screw you," she snaps.

"That an order?" he asks. She scowls at him. She's the one to instigate the kiss this time. Yes, she does have that whole rule about not sleeping with the help, but it's been too long, and sex is sex. Besides, he's incredibly hot.

Later, they're straightening stray articles of clothing. "Don't think this changes anything," Addison comments. "You're still spending the rest of the day in the pit."

"Suturing until my fingers fall off?" he repeats her words from earlier.

She smirks. "I hope they do."

He steps right back into her personal space. "No, you don't," he tells her. His eyes are reminding her of the amazing things his fingers can do, and not a single one of them surgery related. The smirk slips right off her face, and onto his.

He starts to walk away, and she calls out, "Dr. Karev?" He turns. "I changed my mind. You'll be on Dr. Sloan's service for the rest of the week. I'll inform Dr. Bailey of the switch. Enjoy the laundry and coffee runs."

She's the one smirking now, and she enjoys the feeling of power. He's practically out of the door when she calls, "Oh, and Dr. Karev?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you on Monday. You'll have to come in early to catch up on the cases you'll miss this week." She flashes him a brilliant smile. "Don't get too comfortable with Sloan, your ass is still mine until I say otherwise."

And he's back in her personal space again. And kissing her. "As true as that may be, Dr. Montgomery," he comments when they stop. She just concentrates on standing upright. "I think it's safe to assume that your ass is mine too."

He's out into the crush of people in the hallway before she can answer.

* * *

**So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Juli-**


End file.
